Paying Attention
by japjapcat
Summary: after defeating Tayuya, Temari decided to get Shikamaru's attention. What did she do to get his attention? Check it out.
1. The 1st time

A shika x tema pairing.

A kiss is too powerful, that even the stongest of warrior's can lay helpless in this situation what will Shika do to fight back? Check it out.

Set after Temari defeated Tayuya in the forest with Shikamaru.

--

He was panting and was exhausted after his fight with Tayuya, luckily she came to his aid and wiped her off the world. But he didn't want to acknowledge her for helping him because he didn't need help.

"Why'd you come here ruining my plan to eliminate her huh?" He said to Temari

"The least I could get from you is a thanks you know." She replied feeling irritated for saving him. "You're lucky I got here in time or you'd be coming home in a box."

"You're too troublesome you know that." He shot at her running out of words. He then sat down in a nice spot with flowers surrounding it. Much to his surprise she sat down with him and didn't hit him with her war fan.

"What the hell we're you doing anyway fighting her on your own, and all this time I thought you don't like fighting especially with women." She said as if trying to rub it in that he got saved by a woman.

"I don't and I did it because Naruto had to be the one to get Sasuke you know." He quickly replied. Feeling annoyed he lay down and watched the clouds go by.

Feeling that she was being ignored, she thought of a way to get his attention and make sure that he stays that way. After a few seconds of thinking she was readying herself of what she was about to do then suddenly. She was kissing him on the lips and was smiling down on him. He didn't know what to do due to the shock that a woman was kissing him and it wasn't any woman why could be her? Why cant it be just any other woman. She then thought to himself _what if I play along? Maybe I could find it amusing but it would be troublesome if someone knew. _Then he said to himself

_Screw it being troublesome this is what I want._

_Screw them if they found out that I did this._

_Screw them all._

Then he was kissing back that took her by surprise but she didn't stop, instead she let his tongue play with hers. Then she placed herself on top and started to rub her ass on his groin and felt his erection. She was now taking his chunnin flack jacket off then his net shirt, while he was taking her kimono was being taken off then her tits were now exposed. And just before they were about to take their lower garments off someone dropped on them and was now looking directly at them and they too were looking at him. It was Asuma-sensei and his eyes were as large as saucers, scrambling to cover herself she was running away while Shikamaru was only scratching his head and was laughing with Asuma.

---_END---_


	2. Still no luck

After a few hits I decided to continue this story on.

---

The next few weeks have been quite normal for Shikamaru's terms; there were barely missions for him so he got to spend a lot of time staring at the clouds. Even though he was enjoying his somewhat break there was still something bothering him, then after a few days of thinking it over he finally put his finger on it. _Temari and I kissed, damn why I had to remember that horrific event that led to their dismay. _He was now pondering what could be Temari could be doing. _May be she's out with her brothers umm… hunting? Wait a minute, the heck am I thinking of her anyhow? I should be enjoying this great day and not having and missions assigned. _He sat up and walked to a spot where there are a plentiful number of trees; he just lay there motionless and was watching the clouds.

"Hey Shikamaru! What the hell are you still doing there lazing around and doing nothing." Said a voice from afar. Looking to his side he saw who looked like "Temari." He said under his breath. She was now walking towards Shikamaru, the sight of her annoyed Shikamaru and she was dragging along her war fan. But something was unusual with her, and then he notices that her hair was loose and was beautiful.

He gave a sigh as she reached him and he said "What do you want and why you are here?"

"I'm here to accompany my brother, he's meeting with the Hokage and he'll discuss about the peace keeping from both of our villages." She replied "And I also wanted to see you." She added while she was blushing. He ran out of words to say to her then just as he was going to speak.

"Do you like me?" _Idiot, why did you have to ask that now? I'm going to kill myself in the morning for this._

"I do and I can't help but think of you since _that day_." This surprised both of them. Then she shot at him "Then why haven't you done anything?"

He looked her in the eyes and said slowly "I didn't think that you like me to you know, and it's too troublesome for me."

_Man what do I have to do for him to notice it? And I though he really had 200 I.Q._

Then they sat there and were silent. After 30 minutes have passed her was feeling the want for attention then her brain hatched an idea. _I'm going to make him notice me, and this time he'll never ignore me again. _She started lowering her top kimono just that some cleavage was showing and said "Isn't it getting hot in here? I wonder how you could wear that jacket in the midst of this heat." She said to him looking as naughty as possible. She noticed that when Shikamaru caught sight of her cleavage he flushed red and was biting his lower lip. Seeing that he got his attention she quickly positioned herself on top of Shikamaru, and she made sure that her tits were as close to his face as possible. She was now feeling his hot breath on her tits and was starting to get aroused and was getting wet down in her skirt. She looked Shikamaru, closed her eyes, and kissed him. They were now heated in a tongue battle both of them were trying to get control but then Shikamaru cheated by slightly pinching her nipples which made her gasp and let Shikamaru's tongue explore a bit. While he is busy kissing Temari she was undoing his jacket and net shirt under it revealing a scared body. She was feeling most of them with her palms and at the same time was grinding her hips on his groin. Feeling his erection grow a bit more she got more turned on. They were now wanting each other so much that they hadn't realized that they were outside, luckily that was a part where in only Shikamaru and the people how know him knew that place. His pants were now so tight that it somehow hurts him. Seeing the pained expression of Shikamaru, she went down and started to feel it at first teasing him making him want her more. She then opened his zipper and popped his cock and was now face-to-face with his cock, which was as long as her face. At first she was doubting that she could take it all. She then took a kiss on it's head and was licking the r hole on it. Shikamaru was moaning when she sucked it all in and was doing a deep throat. While she was at it she kept on gulping and it made Shikamaru more in need of her. As she was about to undress they heard a rattle in he bushes, which startled them. Now panicking Temari quickly pulled her dress up and before she took off she gave Shikamaru a lustful wink which in turn left him mesmerized. Quickly placing away his cock he left with a dash and was now out of sight. The rustling in the bushes had stopped and a man emerged from it. It was Jiraya, who was writing down on a pad and had his pervert smile on his faced. He had a new entry in his prized Icha-Icha series which Kakashi is always seen reading it. Shikamaru arrived minutes later at his house and was panting with his thoughts still on the beautiful face of Temari. Temari on he other hand has met up with Gaara and was now on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village. Then Gaara notices that there is something fluid on her cheeks and it was white. Then he asked her

"What is that on your cheek?" Quickly placing her finger on her cheeks and feeling what it was made her realize what it really is. Then she quickly scrapped it of with her with her index finger which she sucked moments later and told his brother.

"mmmmm it tastes good." She said "Don't worry too much its just sauce from the food I ate before I met up with you guys."

---_END of Chapter---_

Sorry that I haven't finished it yet because I'm having a hard time thinking of events that will make it more good. Ill try to make it happen next time or you could tell me your ideas on what you want to happen next. Just include it in your reviews ok? Thanks.


	3. Now they made it happen

Chapter 3: The Real Thing.

After a few days of wandering the desert of Suna, Shikamaru had found what seemed to be the hidden rest house being used by Temari. She had sent him a letter wanting to pursue what they hadn't finished a few days ago, which made Shikamaru unable to sleep due to his constant attacks of lust for her. As he approached the door he knew that she was already waiting for him behind it; taking the situation to his advantage he used his Shadow Binding Jutsu and went for her under the door. She felt completely at her mercy and was now trying to open the door and was now aching to touch his man and continue what they had in mind back then. Upon seeing her he released the bind and went to her arms, feeling her warmth and also her boobs, which in turn made his member hard enough for her to feel it.

"You're hard already just by feeling my tits?" she said to him feeling his member beneath her crotch.

"You know that I know your not wearing any undies beneath that silk dress of yours." He said to her quickly and with an enticing smile to match it.

"You're as clever as ever Shikamaru, but you can't guess what I have in store for you now do you?" she said as if teasing him, toying with his mind.

Then he barely had time to react when she grabbed his member from his pants. Feeling her warm touch sent tingles down his spine making him stutter trying to say

"We don't need to… go… to the… bed! AHHH!" as she started to lick the tip of his hard member. Trying his best to hold his moans to himself he almost bit a hole into his lower lip trying to do so. Now she was walking to wards to what seemed to be the living room but was still sucking his member. Upon reaching the couch she released him allowing him to sit down on the couch and relax a bit.

"Relax and I'll take you to heaven baby." She said to him while staring to undo her kimono. She was now only wearing her skirt and her tits were as fuller than ever. He could see that her pink nipples were as hard as a stone while she was grinding her hips along his legs. She then turned her back on him then reaching down for her sandals trying to undo them; while she was at it Shikamaru was seeing the rear end of her skirt which revealed her pink and wet pussy, upon gazing to her inner beauty his member was now as hard as it ever was and was screaming for her to sit down. After undoing her sandals, she stood up but slipped to her back and her pussy landed straight on to Shikamaru's member who made both of them moan in pleasure.

"God Shikamaru it's so big and hard." She whispered in his ear. He then stood up holding her and was positioning her in front of the couch, which she grabbed on to immediately because of Shikamaru who was now thrusting into her. With deep and fast thrusts she was now starting to make the couch wet.

"MORE!" "MORE!" "GOD SHIKAMARU!" she was shouting as he paced himself faster and deeper with each thrust into her. "YEAH THAT'S IT!" "GOD I'm COMING" "OH GOD I'm" "UHHHHHH!" she was coming but Shikamaru wasn't quite done with her yet. He kept on going and going; she was still coming and coming then she lost count. She was now passing in and out as he was still thrusting into her then after an hour of thrusting her; he finally came inside her and pulls his member out. She then went for his member to wipe it clean she was not sucking at his cum and was moaning to the pleasure of his hand inside her trying to pleasure her a bit more. After sucking his member dry she asked him to slap her with his member to mark herself as his territory, not wanting to disappoint her he did what she told him to do and slapped her with his member and that made him feel good. She wasn't about done with Shikamaru as she placed his member in the middle of her perfectly round tits and started to move herself up and down feeling the softness of her tits on his member it made it harder and erect than a few minutes ago.

Then he took a grab of her shoulders and was fucking her virgin tities. Just a few moments ago he came and now he was about to come again. "Temari I'm about to…." "Ahhhhh…." He was coming all over her, on her tities, on her shoulders and on her face and she was enjoying every minute of it. After a few moments his legs broke down sending him to a loud thud on the floor.

"Damn this leg, I still have to continue…." Then he passed out on the floor breathing deeply. She was enjoying the moment because she was spending it with him and was happy with her company. She was now covered in sweat and cum which made her flawless white skin sparkle in the moonlight through the window. Then in and instant she too had passed out falling on his to his chest.

---

Shikamaru then woke up next morning; he found out that he slept up till 11 o'clock in the morning. He stood up and was looking for his clothes which he found were wet and hanging outside the house being dried. He was now scanning the rest of the house for other clothes to wear, but his search ended in failure that he was unable to find any. He went in to the kitchen and saw a naked Temari cooking wearing nothing but an apron; he was looking at her perfectly round ass which he was pounding all night. Then she spoke to him.

"You wont get a piece of that till I wash up you horny devil." She said to him turning to face him. She gave him a kiss on the lips and before she pulled away she licked them then told him "You still taste like my pussy." "Why don't you go and take a shower before you eat okay?" she said to her like a loving wife. And that though ran into his mind till he got to the shower. _She's the perfect wife for me. _Then he took a shower. She was now preparing the table for the two of them and headed for the shower too. Upon reaching the door of the shower room she crept slowly and tries to surprise him but she was shocked to find herself unable to move herself in front of the mirror. She looked down and she saw a shadow that was shaped like a man's manhood. It was slowly creeping towards her naked body. But before it reached her inner thighs it stopped. Shikamaru then went to her side and released the jutsu and was now kissing her and was pinching her nipples as they were getting hard. But then he stopped himself and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be waiting for you baby." "Make sure you clean up so I can make you dirty again."

He headed down and went to eat his breakfast but he went to the back and felt their clothes to see if they were dry enough, but instead found himself sniffing her undies and was caught red handed by Temari. She took his hand and went to the dinning table and started eating, she took her spoon and spoon fed Shikamaru. Then she found herself dropping grains of rice on his lap trying his best not to jump on her naked body he didn't bother to get the scraps of rice but was surprised as Temari picked them up. She was picking them piece by piece and found herself holding his member in her hands as she was cleaning his inner thighs. The warm touch of her hand made Shikamaru's eyes roll to the back of his head. After he was done he took the pleasure of spoon feeding Temari, and Temari was teasing Shikamaru by putting her tits together and said that it was a bib so that when food fell he would just have to pick them on her tits. As she was being fed by Shikamaru she caught him quite a dozen times starring at her nice and round tits, which made her blush and trying to tease him more she kept on making morsels of food fall down on her tits and Shikamaru was forced to get those morsels. Then as if his primal instincts were taking over he was feeling her tits with her hands making round motions. While he was doing that she was ejaculating his member with both hands which made shocks down his spine. While they were at it Shikamaru heard a loud puff on the front door and saw what seemed to be a familiar brown gourd. He was shocked to see that he was here and stopped what he was doing and asked Temari.

"I thought Kazekage and Kankuro wouldn't be around for a week?!" he shot at her. "Yeah they will be." "Why?" curiously asked the kunoichi. "Because I can see a gourd right outside the door!"

---_END_---

Man who would believe that Shikamaru can be so energetic? The next chapter would be entitled _An Unexpected Visitor_. Thanks for reading my story. It's my first few post since I became a member.


End file.
